


【梅闪】撸猫情趣

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 梅闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 猫化睡奸 并不温柔的梅林
Relationships: 梅闪
Kudos: 15





	【梅闪】撸猫情趣

【梅闪】撸猫情趣  
加更的一篇，所以没按排序。扩到了喜欢的太太我激动，特意来篇梅闪！这篇梅闪only

长着猫猫耳朵和尾巴的吉尔伽美什王真是太可爱啦！梅良心一边撸着吉尔伽美什的尾巴一边想。

金色的阳光透过窗户洒在吉尔伽美什发梢上，耀眼而美丽，这颜色和他是多么地相配，点缀着光彩夺目的爱人，挑拨着他的心弦。

他亲爱的王还没有睡醒，窝在他怀里沉沉的睡着，毛茸茸金灿灿的猫耳在他脸旁一颤一颤的，细腻柔软的绒毛刮挠着那处皮肤，直接痒到他心坎儿里去了。

不枉他冒着被吉尔伽美什王暴揍的风险变了这个小小的魔术，什么？你说他是阿瓦隆剑圣？他可是冠位魔术师，这点小情趣还是能做到的。

嘛～还没有醒吗？那就来场睡奸吧。把这只金闪闪的小猫日到喵喵叫

梅林张口含住颤抖的猫耳，那处可是敏感极了，突然被含入温热的口腔让它感到无所适从，更加剧烈地颤抖着，细腻的绒毛都被口水打湿了，那人恶劣地咬着猫儿耳尖，牙齿来回摩擦着，又用舌头舔舐着猫的耳廓，还尝试着往里面钻，猫耳抖动地更厉害了，似乎是在反抗这个骚扰他的家伙，怀里的美人似乎轻轻颤抖了一下，梅林赶紧松开牙，可不能让他这么快就醒了。

梅林看着怀里的恋人睡得毫无防备的样子，心里美滋滋的，他是何其幸运，能得到一个如此标致的美人呢？可真是三生有幸，夫复何求。

三生吗，是了，被召唤于乌鲁克是他的第一生，那一世，吉尔伽美什是人，他是英灵。见证了吉尔伽美什施政作为，在那高耸的神塔上，于那威严的王座上，注视着他的国家，他的人民，看破了生死的王者终在神明与人之间选择了人类，即使敌人是他的母亲那种程度，也丝毫没有退缩，直至最后。

他还是来晚了一步，未能见证吉尔伽美什最后那坚定且自豪的身影，未能在他跌落神塔之时接住，未能将他的身体待会阿瓦隆，埋藏于花海之中。

第二生，他用真躯从阿瓦隆赶来，见证了英雄王吉尔伽美什的强大，那人仅凭自身的意志，化为英灵重现于世，不曾借助谁的魔力，也未曾有什么御主，只是他，为了他的国家与为他而活的人民，尽最后的责任。那一世，吉尔伽美什是英灵，他是半梦魇。这一世真是太过短暂，他还没来得及享受重逢的喜悦，未能从那金色的粒子中，拥抱住那即将消失的恋人。就迎来了个落寞的结局。他听见吉尔伽美什说，千年后再见。

原来他的双眼早已看透遥远的未来，看透他们数次离别后终会相遇。这是梅林所喜爱的，也是少数的，有着圆满结局的，漫长的等待。第三世，他们都是英灵，川流不息的时光奔涌的如此之快，让他满心欢喜地抱住了，思念许久的恋人。

梅林捉着猫尾巴不放过，来回撸着柔软的金毛，吉尔伽美什蹭了蹭他的手心，在睡梦中无意识地撇了撇嘴，轻轻吐出一句

“别闹…”

梅林可丝毫不想放过如此听话乖顺的吉尔伽美什，这副模样可是很少有的，他小心翼翼地俯下身，轻轻地吻上那人柔软的唇瓣。

这本该是个蜻蜓点水的吻，可身旁那人却无意识地张开了嘴，迎合着他的侵犯，任凭他的舌头在自己口腔内翻动舔弄，像是这副身体已经完完全全接受了梅林，不顾主人的意志，自顾自地迎合起了他。

看来吉尔伽美什王的身体对我还是很有感情的嘛，梅林一边搅弄着吉尔伽美什柔软的小舌一边想，他吸允掠夺着恋人的口涎，似乎是他亲吻地太狠，那人的眉头皱了一下，睫毛颤抖着像是要睁开眼。

梅林赶紧终止了这个绵长热烈的亲吻，一下下拍着恋人的脊背，安抚着他，正事还没开始干呢，现在醒可有些太早了。

他拉开被子，看着恋人白皙的身体上满是自己烙下的红痕，颜色深些的是昨日新增的，颜色浅些的是前日未消退的，再浅一些的约莫是他大前日狠狠咬的，现在都没有好利索。他爱极了吉尔伽美什这副样子，那人明明可以将这些印记全数消去，却还是愿意带着它们，让他们自己痊愈，将他是梅林的人这件喜事昭告天下。

梅林将手指顶在那个瑟缩的小口，昨晚刚被使用的那处现在还有些红肿，紧紧地咬着里面的串珠。没错，这便是那尾巴的来源，昨晚欢爱过后，他趁贤王睡着，给他塞了一个魔法尾巴，说起魔法尾巴，这可是魔法梅莉酱的杰作呢，会根据佩戴者的心情做出相应的响应。比如现在，那尾巴安静地耷拉着，和他的主人一样，甜蜜地睡着，完全不知道自己已经落入大魔头手中啦。

梅林紧挨着串珠将手指探入那个小口，挤得那串珠直直地顶上前列腺，吉尔伽美什难耐地呻吟了一声，像是要醒了。

动作要快些啦，不过，真舍不得把尾巴拔出来啊，这么可爱……嗯…那就一起插进去吧！梅良心高兴地想。

他将两条莹白的大腿分开，握着猫尾的根部，扶着自己的性器一口气顶到了底。

“啊———”吉尔伽美什还没睁开眼睛就先叫了起来，金色的尾巴也如同猫受惊一样，直直地挺立起来。昨日刚被过度使用的花穴才刚刚消了些肿，就又被那人如此残忍地对待。穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，细腻的皮肉紧紧地绷着。

金色的睫毛颤动了两下，吉尔伽美什终于睁开了眼睛，眼眶中积蓄已久的眼泪顺着眼角留下，沾湿了柔软的枕头。他下意识地动了动身子，却发现自己后穴中格外地肿胀，腰肢传来的酸软感让他不得不放弃了挣动，他的脑子还不甚清明，没反应过来现在是个什么情况。

直到梅林握着他的腰肢开始了凶狠的进攻，他才发现自己被强奸了！这家伙真是被他给惯坏了，越来越大胆，竟然敢强奸他！

“梅林！！你这家伙！！”吉尔伽美什的嗓音干哑得很，毕竟昨夜里他叫的欢快，今日自然就受到了身体的报应。

他一低头就看到了带着白色耳朵像极了某犬科动物的梅林，和自己股间不断晃动的金色尾巴。

“给本王一个解释！”看来不仅强奸了他，还对他的身体动了什么手脚。

“别这么生气嘛吉尔伽美什王，没尾巴不好吧？这样不是更可爱？”梅林一手掐上他的耳根，一手握紧他的尾巴。

“哇啊啊啊啊”猫的这两处总是格外地敏感，被梅林部分猫化的吉尔伽美什也不列外。

梅林以为把他掐疼了，赶紧俯身含住那可爱的耳朵，牙齿轻轻咬着一截柔嫩的耳朵尖，细腻的绒毛蹭的他舌头有些发痒，猫儿的耳朵一下下瑟缩着，像是害怕地发抖，怕那人一口狠狠咬伤这娇嫩敏感的地方。

吉尔伽美什不敢再动，他意识到自己最为敏感的部位落在了那人手中，只能任他拿捏，随他把玩，真是可怜极了。猩红的眸子里都没了平日里的傲慢与神气，楚楚可怜地看着他。

可梅林知道，他是装的。吉尔伽美什王才不是个这么好搞的人，只不过是认识到现在自己处于劣势，识相地迎合他罢了。不过…即使是装的…也让梅林没法拒绝，毕竟，谁能忍心拒绝一只楚楚动人的金色大猫猫呢？还是能操呢那种。

吉尔伽美什主动环上梅林的脖子，凑在他耳边轻声吐气，灼热的气息喷洒在皮肤上，激得梅林情欲上涌，想直接将恋人操翻在床。

“把尾巴拿出来，本王就让你操，如何？”

瞧瞧他，在自己最敏感的内里被深深侵犯的时候，竟还敢和梅林谈条件。不过，他可是有砝码的，他唯一的砝码，就是梅林对他的宠爱。

“那要王答应我，今天一天都带着他。”梅林扑扇着长长的睫毛，可怜巴巴地看向吉尔伽美什，好像被欺负的人是他一样。他知道吉尔伽美什最受不了他这副模样，就算他说要再多做几次，恋人都会点点头答应，再后知后觉地把肠子都悔青了。宠爱的砝码，他也是有的。

果然如他所想，吉尔伽美什答应了。梅林一把把尾巴拔出来，五六颗珠子接连碾压过敏感的腺体，刺激地恋人惊喘出声，颤抖的尾音似乎还带了点哭腔。

刚睡醒的王口感似乎不太一样，那就来晚点新鲜的吧！

梅林把吉尔伽美什顶到床头，让他背对着自己跪坐在腿上，再恶劣地将自己的双腿分开，让恋人的膝盖没有办法在床上支撑。

“哈…啊…梅林！”后穴成了全身上下唯一的支撑点，吉尔伽美什一下被插的极深极狠的性器顶得软了身子，颤抖的双膝挣扎着想要触碰到床单，却只能一次次凭借自身的重力向下坐去，被后方的凶猛侵犯顶得哭喘出声。

梅林扶着他的腰，不让他任何一个膝盖能够挨到床单，这个姿势根本无法坐稳，只能颤巍巍地被钉到粗长的性器上，他快要被身体内部强烈巨大的快感逼疯了，唇舌间流露出一声凄惨的泣音。

这实在是太过了，挺翘的性器直接破开了身体的最深处，侵犯着他从从未开拓过的疆土，吉尔伽美什想逃，却不能逃，只能任由梅林扶着他的腰顶弄，在把他往下按的时候死命往上顶，顶的吉尔伽美什发抖发颤，把猫耳都操到可怜兮兮地耷拉，耳尖无助地颤动着，像是希望梅林能稍稍温柔一点。

长着猫耳朵的王！真是太好搞了吧！梅林兴奋地想，这完全满足了他的性癖啊…不过下次还想见到这景象估计可就难了，这次一定要操个够本。

双腿几乎被分开到最大，柔软的臀瓣在粗暴的挤压下都变了形，那凶器进的极深，像是要顶到他胃里一样，带给了他从未感受过的不安，那是身体最深处被剖开的痛感，夹杂着一股难以名状的剧烈快感，不同于平常温柔的做爱，梅林不知道是收了什么刺激，像是要将他捅穿了，吉尔伽美什按着自己的小腹，想要减轻些插入时的冲击，他瑟缩着想要靠上床头借力，但被操弄到酸软的腰肢根本使不上力，再次滑落回去，重重地坐到了那折磨着他的凶器上面，将自己再次贯穿，性器无法顶出被按着的小腹，只能顺着肠壁凿入更深处。

“啊！！”吉尔伽美什泪水留了满脸，额前的金发被浸湿粘在额头上，他的头发都湿透了，连猫耳处的绒毛都湿答答的，一副被过度玩弄了的模样。

吉尔伽美什努力想要加紧双腿，好能触碰到床单，想要拜托这个浑身的重量都落到后穴处的局面，他从未在性爱中处于弱势，可这副形式却让他反抗不得，丝毫没有办法躲避身后猛烈的进攻，只能敞开了身子，任凭那巨刃一次次凿开他脆弱的肠壁，颤抖地承受身后的狂风暴雨般的抽插。

梅林察觉到他的意图，张口就咬上了敏感的猫耳，将舌头不断往里侵入，任那耳朵怎样颤抖瑟缩都不放过，他用粗糙的舌苔舔弄着猫耳内部细嫩的软肉，还不断尝试着往里深入，直把吉尔伽美什刺激地脱了力，再次重重地跌入那人怀里，被粗大滚烫的楔子牢牢贯穿，再也没力气挣动。

梅林用双手掰开吉尔伽美什的膝盖，竟抱着他站了起来，将他的膝盖顶到墙上，他完全被梅林的动作惊呆了，手足无措地抓着恋人的胳膊，穴口紧张地不断瑟缩着，用力搅了一下体内肆虐的性器。滑腻的肠液顺着穴口大股大股地留下，拉出一道道银丝，低落在床单上，四处迸溅开来。

吉尔伽美什就这样被梅林抱起来按在墙上顶弄，他哪经历过如此荒唐的性爱？花穴紧张地收缩着，如同刚刚被开苞的处女一般，承受不住体内巨大的器物，却还是被蛮横残忍地破开，梅林觉得有趣极了，将阳物整根拔出，顶在那紧紧缩着着的小口，粗暴无礼地强行插入。

“无论你缩得多紧，都是会被我操进去的哦～”梅林愉快地说着。

他享受极了吉尔伽美什紧致的穴道，就如同开苞处女一样呢，梅林温柔地亲吻恋人被操到垂下的猫耳，安抚着恋人，可身下的进攻确是丝毫没有减缓，圆硕的龟头在肠壁上无规律地捣弄操干，每次都精准无误地擦过那最为敏感娇嫩的腺体，再享受着小穴更加热情狠辣的吸允。

这场性事不知持续了多久，吉尔伽美什都快要没了意识，连猫耳都乖顺地垂下不再抖动，肠肉被操到乖顺，丝毫不敢再反抗这个残暴无仁的入侵者，穴口大大地张着，任凭粗壮的器物插入操弄。茎身终于强烈地跳动了几下，将灼热滚烫的精液伴随着魔力射入恋人身体的深处。

当然～吉尔伽美什这一天并没有佩戴上猫尾，剩下的时间全都被他睡过去了。


End file.
